User blog:Ceruglyphy/hypocrisy exposure and things
okay so in this blog im gonna be addressing about a certain user's hypocrisy on this wikia. note that this is my and infinity's opinions only, you can just leave your opinions in the comments (infinity back me up on this one ok) DISCLAIMER: this blog is not meant to trash talk on someone, but to point out their mistakes and, well, hopefully they can see this and change. also, unlike the blog about tyler, this topic isnt very controlversial and serious so ill try to be humorous in this blog. anyways, you're probably wondering who im talking about in this blog, well, its no other than... M r Y o k a i A n d W a t c h 9 0 2 yeah lol lets get to it also dont cyberbully me thanks attention seeking alright so mryokai has a thing called Starshot Fights™ (wait is this correct help me infinity) and its a hurt and heal. however its not very popular as it only has a few comments, so mryokai decided to reboot it not once, but TWO TIMES. it still doesnt work however, so he decided to brag and advertise about this literally everywhere, on his blog, in the comments. yeah. this clearly shows how mryokai is DESPERATE for attentions and that he wants things to be his way, which we're gonna talk about this right now. (wow amazing transitions ikr) the guy who wants everything in his way so like as you probably know, mryokai has an "art style" which is basically stuff in T H I C C limbs and have giant anime eyes. this piece of information is pretty important later on. well the thing is that i DESPISE his style, and i think other people do too but they just dont wanna say it because duh, they're so nice that they gave almost everyone major supports in the november 2017 elections because they're friends including mryokai himself (oh god). in fact, his reasons are completely bullcrap. you might be thinking "but whyyyyyyyy didnt u put this in ur 6100-ish comment!!!!??", well its because uh i dont really feel like putting it there because it might feel off-topic, so i guess im gonna put this here. anyways, mryokai has another show called Starshot Levelworld™ which, again, got rebooted, then he had an idea to make a CHARACTER CONTEST WOOO FUN STUFF. however he made some rules that are veeeery stupid: 1. Your OC has to be drawn good. 2. Your OC has to have eyes in the same style as mine. 3. Your OC can't be rushed or sloppy. im gonna analyze these rules one by one and pointing out the flaws in them. number 1, "your oc has to be drawn good". well, to be honest, im pretty okay with this, except for the facts that your ocs are horrible number 2, "your oc has to have eyes in the same style as mine". this is where it gets bad. like, PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE GOT REJECTED BECAUSE OF THIS RULES, WE DONT WANT TO DO IT IN YOUR STYLE. BE HAPPY THAT YOU AT LEAST GOT ATTENTION AND PEOPLE INTERESTED IN YOUR STUFF. HERE ARE SOME SCREENSHOTS I TOOK TO SHOW YOU HOW STUPID THIS RULE IS all of these got rejected because they didnt follow yokai's style, and that is stupid. number 3, "your oc cant be rushed or sloppy". i mean, your ocs look like they were drawn in 30 seconds. extra info: he claims that the normal object show style is "noobish" and "unprofessional", that is pure hypocrisy, and that we're gonna move on to the next part. (very gud transition!!!!!) hypocrisy this is where it gets good im not gonna contribute much to this part and will give the spotlight to infinity. So MrYokai feels that Axe's elimination in my hurt and heal was unjustified, due to her being a nice character. HOWEVER, in Eden's hurt and heal, MrYokai was angry at Bullet's elimination and sought to eliminate Battery because he is nice. I mean, he wants to eliminate a character because they're nice, but at the same time when a different character who's nice gets eliminated, he feels it's unjustified, what the hell, where's the consistency? And btw, not only that right, but MrYokai is angry that Battery is an innocent and good character because he's apparently supposed to be a bad character due to the fact that he's a '''battery'. That doesn't make sense of course, I mean ffs FLOWER was a mean, in fact an EVIL character. But that's not the point. By MrYokai's stupid logic, shouldn't he be angry that Axe is nice too? An axe is a powerful item that can be used as a dangerous weapon. But MrYokai doesn't complain about her personality by the laws of his stupid logic, are you kidding me?'' infinity wrote that big wall of text above, he also has some screenshots, too. the thing here is that yokai just make excuses whenever he gets called out and always get away with it. also, infinity forgot about this part, which is when mryokai was hurting sword to OBLIVION, he said it was because he was sad that sword won in season 1 of infinity's random hurt and heal. HOWEVER, he already started hurting him in SEASON 1 BEFORE Sword won. when infinity pointed this out to yokai, he claimed he was "making a joke", and he used that excuse TWICE. im also starting to get pretty tired so lets get this thing over quickly. other stuff yeah, mryokai has alot of flaws and stuff Category:Blog posts